Where Is Bella?
by xoSmiley4Lifexo
Summary: Bella gets hurt in gym class and Edward comes to find that she is missing. Where is she? Dedicated to my bff Ashley! First chapter is Bella's POV and second chapter is Edward's POV. R&R please! :DD
1. Chapter 1

Where is Bella?

disclaimer: I do not own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who is the amazing creator of the _Twilight Saga! _ I LOVE YOU STEPHENIE!!! :DD

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to my bff, Ashley! I love you with all my heart and soul, Miss. Ashawie! Love ya lots!!!**

Chapter 1: Gym Is Deadly (Bella's Point of View)

As soon as I walked into the gym, I knew something was going to happen. What exactly? I had no idea. All I knew was something was going to happen to me. I had the worst feeling of nervousness in my stomach.

Edward was at my side, flawless as usual. He walked with me with his arms tight around me, also feeling how nervous I was.

We stopped at the door and he turned me to look at him. He gave me his usual worried look, knowing that I felt uneasy.

"Bella," He said, brushing his fingertips along my jaw. He sounded worried, pained, and scared all at the same time. His eyes were a golden, melted honey color.

"Arizona!" Mike called out from across the gym.

Edward sighed and tightened his grip on me. He gave Mike a dirty look before giving his full attention to me again.

He pulled me to his chest, tucking my head under his chin. My head gladly stayed there, I didn't want this moment to end.

His head moved, his lips kissing the top of my head. He inhaled my scent and sighed. His sweet breath made my head spin.

"Please, Bella," He started, pulling away a little to see my face, which was flushed and red, "try to be safe."

I placed my hand on his chest and smiled. He closed his eyes, enjoying the contact.

"I'll try my hardest." I promised. "But danger just seems to find me wherever I go. It's going to be difficult."

"I'm sorry." He apologized, kissing both of my cheeks, holding my face in his hands like it was a piece of glass that was about to break at any moment.

"For what?" I asked, closing my eyes and letting him kiss down my neck.

"For not being able to be here."

"Edward," I started, waiting for his lips to leave my throat and his eyes to burn into mine, "Don't be sorry."

"I feel the worry coming off you, Bella." He told me, kissing my forehead lightly.

"I am worried." I said, breathless.

"About what?"

"You know me." I said smiling a little. "I'm a danger magnet."

He pushed my head to his chest again.

"I love you Bella." He said, worry seeping in his voice.

"I love you too, Edward."

When the coach called me to class, Edward tightened his hold on me. He didn't want to let me go; that much I was aware of.

"Please be safe, Bella." He begged, kissing me one last time on the forehead before letting go of me and walking away. He looked back numerous times.

When he was gone, I turned around to get changed into my gym clothes. I changed silently, arguing with myself the whole time. I would try to be safe, but I couldn't promise it.

We were playing indoor soccer. Was this school trying to kill me? I couldn't even walk in a straight line and they expected me to be able to kick a ball?

This had "danger" written all over it.

"Newton, pick you're team." Coach Clapp ordered.

"Arizona." He said almost instantaneously.

I unwillingly got off of the bench and stood by Mike while he picked the rest of his team. Truthfully, I was scared. No, more than that. I was petrified. I was worried I was going to get hit in the head or something.

We all got in our positions and Mike placed me on defense. I guess that was the safest place for me, the back. I couldn't score a goal, catch a ball, or even kick it for that matter.

I hoped the other team wouldn't take advantage of my weakness.

Yeah right. Of course they were. Their weren't stupid.

Coach Clapp blew the whistle and the game began. Mike, who was center forward, booted it across the gym and into the other goalie's hands.

"Come on, Mike. Take control, pass it." Tyler shouted from the goal on my side. I was already shaking.

Before I knew it, the other goalie punted it and it was headed straight for me. What did I tell you? He wasn't stupid.

"Oh God." I whispered, bracing myself for the blow I was about to get.

I watched as the ball landed right in front of me rather than hitting me as I expected it to.

"Boot it, Bella!" Mike shouted.

Boot it? Yeah right.

I should've moved; done something.

Erik, who was charging straight for the ball, swung his leg out to kick it away from me. Instead, his foot came in contact with my shin. I cried in pain. The only thing that topped that pain was the fact that he had smashed into me, causing me to fall over backward and hit my head on the wooden gym floor.

I could vaguely hear gasps and shouts. I felt tears trail down my cheeks. I felt someone pick me up and rush me out of the gym. I felt the blood coming out of both my shin and my head.

My head was spinning. Nothing made sense right now. There was just one person I wanted to see.

"Edward." I mumbled.

"Cullen's not here." I heard Mike tell me. He was carrying me to the nurse.

"Why?" I asked frustrated, "I want him to be here."

"Chillax, Bella." He told me. "Right now all you need to do is get better."

I closed my eyes and let Mike carry me through the hallways. I could see Edward's face in my mind, with the same worried and pained face as before.

"Edward." I whispered. "I'm sorry I broke the promise."

Then, unwillingly, I blacked out.

So, did you like it?? I really hope you did. The next chapter will be up soon and it will be in Edward's point of view. Ashley, you are amazing and I am so glad you have a fanfiction now!! :DD Check her out, my readers. She's amazing. She deserves to have her stories read. I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS!!!! THANKS A BUNCH!!!

love,

Smiley =D


	2. Chapter 2

Where Is Bella?

disclaimer: I still own nada! It still belongs to S-Meyer. I am just writing it to make myself, you guys, and Ashley happy. Nothing belongs to me! :(

**Dedication: To Ashley! She is my Lily and she always will be. I'm still your Hannah, Ash! I would die without you in my life and I love you SO much! You, my buddy, ARE MY BEST FRIEND FOR LIFE! :DD love you so much, ashawie!**

Chapter 2: I'm Sorry (Edward's Point Of View)

When the last hour finally ended, I ran as fast as I could (while still looking human) to the gym. The whole period I had been thinking about Bella. I hoped that she would be there when I got there, her cheeks flushed red the way I loved. That would make me feel so much better.

When I got to the gym, though, the scent of her blood filled my nose like never before. Bella's blood had been spilled. Bella's blood was exposed.

Bella was bleeding.

I was confused, furious, and worried all at the same time. Confused because I didn't know where my Bella was. Furious with myself for not being there to protect her. Worried because I didn't know if she was okay.

Coach Clapp came to me, her arms folded in front of her chest. This was a bad thing, I guessed, from the way her face shifted when she saw me. (A/N: Coach Clapp was a girl, right? Well if she wasn't, she is now.)

"Edward," She started, "Bella, well..." She paused. She was trying to lay it on me easy.

"Just tell me." I said, sadness dripping from my tone. "Please just tell me where she is and if she's going to be okay."

"I really don't know, Edward. We were playing indoor soccer and..."

"You let Bella play indoor soccer?" I asked loudly, furious with both her and myself. "Bella can't even walk straight."

"I know. And I shouldn't have let her play. But Mike wanted her on his team."

Mike. I growled quietly.

"Where is she?" I asked, still angry.

"Mike took her to the nurse." She answered truthfully.

"Thank you." I answered as politely as I could for how angry I was.

Since the school was basically empty, I sprinted full speed (vampire this time) to the nurses office. When I got there, what was I going to see?

I didn't care as long as Bella was there, safe.

I walked through the door and almost fell over in pain. There on the white bed was my Bella. My sweet, beautiful, sleeping Bella.

My bleeding Bella.

Her eyes were closed, her chest slowly moving up and down in a healthy manner. She was pale, paler than normal, and her mouth was open ever so slightly.

Her shin, bruised and turning purple, was bleeding.

It took every ounce of energy in me to keep myself in control. I held my breath, knowing that Bella's blood would send me into a frenzy if I even though about inhaling it.

I slowly walked over to her, wishing I could just take her away in my arms. I kneeled down next to her bedside and took her fragile, breakable, pale hand into my own. I held her like she was a part of me; something I couldn't live without.

And Bella was just that.

I slowly and carefully brought her hand to my lips. I kissed it lightly and then pressed it to my own cheek. I closed my agonized eyes in sadness. How could I do this to her?

"Bella," I whispered, knowing she couldn't hear me. "Bella, I'm so, so sorry. I should have been there to protect you. I am so sorry."

I felt her fingers twitch on my face and I opened my eyes.

Her beautiful brown eyes were open. She was staring at me like I was a gift from God; like she had been waiting for me.

Well of course she had been waiting for me.

"Don't be sorry." She mumbled. Any other human wouldn't have a hope in hearing her. "It was my fault. I should have moved."

"Don't you dare blame yourself." I told her, tightening my grip on her hand.

"But it was my fault." She protested.

"No it wasn't. It was mine. I should have been there." I assured her.

She shook her head and winced. Her head had been bleeding, too, from a small cut on the back of her head.

I felt sick to my core. I leaned over and kissed her forehead and rested my own forehead with hers.

"I want to take you home, now." I told her. It was the absolute truth. I wanted to be out of this school; out of this town. I just wanted to be alone with Bella.

"Okay." She said, allowing me to pick her up and take her out of the office.

I carried her to my car; gently placing her in the passenger seat. She laid her head on the seat, sighing when I brushed my fingertips along her neck and collarbone. I buckled her in and sat down in the drivers seat and started the engine.

Her eyes were closed. She looked peaceful. I smiled at the thought of her peaceful and happy. My Bella deserved that.

I slipped my fingers through hers, intertwining them. She smiled and opened her eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes; the most beautiful face. She was my angle, everything I've ever dreamed of having and more. She was perfect.

"I love you, Bella." I told her truthfully. Love was such a small, inaccurate word. It was so much more than that.

"I love you too." She answered smiling her breathtaking smile.

God, I loved every single thing about her.

When we got to our meadow; which seemed dull and colorless next to my Bella, I carefully placed her on the soft green grass. I made sure she was okay and well before I cared for myself.

As I lied down next to her, she smiled and closed her bottomless brown eyes. It was comforting that I could bring Bella, the one who saved me from utter loneliness, so much happiness. It was amazing.

But yet so very confusing.

"Bella," I started. I watched as her eyes slowly opened, leaving me breathless again.

"Yes?" She asked in her angle-like voice.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concern overruling my voice.

"Yes." She sighed. "I am more than okay when I'm with you, Edward."

With that I couldn't help but smile. My beautiful and sweet Bella loved me too, and that was all that mattered in my life now. She _was_ my life.

She was my everything.

I hope you guys liked it! That's the end of this story, but more stories are on the way! I hope you liked it Ashley!! I love you more than I love chocolate and you will be my Lily for life! Thanks for reading!! r&r please!!

love,

smiley =D


End file.
